


He's perfect as he can be

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: Crush, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Steak episode, Youtube comments, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Andrew was pinning, and he was pinning hard.





	He's perfect as he can be

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by the song She's So High by Tal Bachman.

He admits it. He reads the comments on practically every Worth It episode they shoot and upload. A good amount of comments mention how much they ‘ship’ him and Steven. Others stick to the harsh reality of ‘friendship goals’, but he appreciated them any way.

All of their little moments were a gift, and he mentally thanks their supervisor for pairing them up everyday. 

He also admits he was a bit skeptical when they first shot their first video together as the Worth It hosts, along with their friend Adam. He wasn't too keen on hanging around an energetic and positive person like Steven, someone who's totally his polar opposite. He thought Adam was cool, but too quiet. Then again, who was he to talk?...get it?

But over the years, their awkward meetings turned into a great friendship filled with personality and fondness.

The only problem was that their simple friendship and friendly feelings grew stronger as time went by. Just for Andrew, as far as he knew. He was pinning, and he was pinning hard. He knew it, Adam knew it, everyone knew it. Except Steven of course. It was a good sign after all. Andrew would probably die if the other ever found out. He'd fallen hard, but he probably wasn't ready to confess his feelings for the taller man.

How could you not? Steven was everything you could ever want! He's beautiful, funny, positive, radiant, comedic, talented, Andrew could go on forever. Steven Lim was perfect in every aspect. Does the world really deserve this perfect human being? He knows for a fact he doesn’t. He must've done something heroic and incredible at some point in his life to have been blessed to meet his work partner.

He hopes for more than just the general term “partner” in the future. That is, if he ever has the guts to confess something so profoundly about his best friend. But you have to start somewhere, right?

Their recent episode was a bliss to record. He tried to make the best of those beach trips. And judging by the comments on that particular video, he did something right. He was as physical as possible, attempting to bring Steven to laugh at his stupid puns and silly antics. Adam only stood off to the side and smirked each time he catched Andrew’s eyes. 

And he prays that that wasn't the only/last time his hands find their way to Steven’s torso. The calm winds and splashing waves added to the beauty of the scene. 

And let's not get started on the second beach they visited, right after dining at Donovan’s. He looked so godly and gorgeous, illuminated by the many lights from stands and restaurants. He wanted so badly to just lean in closer to him and…

The last restaurant was uneventful, but Andrew did feel a little bummed out when his best friend said they wouldn't make out after eating a delicious piece of steak. He was joking, duh, but it was still a little disappointing. Who wouldn't want to make out with God’s greatest creation? 

Andrew is hardcore pinning after the handsome Steven. He wonders if he ever read the comments, and if he did, what did he think? He must not mind them much, or he shakes them off like silly little jokes. 

Rewatching that episode, he realizes that the fans are right. They do look like a couple. They both look and act like boyfriends. And he was pretty damn proud of that. Maybe it will soon become an established relationship.

Soon, he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are totally awesome


End file.
